


To Feel Closer to Control

by BawdyBean



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Dom Eskel, M/M, Shibari, Sub Lambert, lambert's attitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean
Summary: Lambert is on an explosive streak at Kaer Morhen and after running nearly everyone out of the keep Eskel has had about enough. He goes downstairs to offer Lambert one last chance: either behave on his own or Eskel will make him. Lambert reacts in a predictably mouthy fashion and Eskel puts his mouth to good use.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188
Collections: Discord Community Archive, Witcher Kinkmeme Collection





	To Feel Closer to Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whilowhisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilowhisp/gifts).



> Originally posted on the Pillowfort Witcher Kinkmeme [here!](https://www.pillowfort.social/community/Witcher%20Kinkmeme) Feel free to come leave a prompt or fill a prompt! There is a mirror [Dreamwidth](https://thewitcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/) site that does not require registration for those of you would would prefer to post anon. You never know, maybe I'll even get pulled in by your prompt!

Kaer Morhen would have been silent if it weren’t for the crashes and thumps of Lambert in the main hall. Like an ox in Novigrad’s finest pottery shop, Lambert raged around. Sending crates tumbling and shattering beakers in the vicinity of his still. The ramblings of a pissed off witcher ricocheted off the stone walls.

Geralt had long since accepted Yen’s portal out. The mere fact that his brother in arms had willingly entered a portal spoke volumes to Eskel about how much Geralt wanted to escape the tension that had settled into the kaer with Lambert’s sour mood. It was no better for their mentor. Vesemir had first tried to occupy Lambert’s rage with manual labor. When that failed, he had retreated, venturing out to harvest eyebright in the snowy meadows.

The thick stone walls of the kaer muted Lambert’s anger somewhat but not enough to keep it from grating on Eskel’s nerves. One particularly loud frustrated growl wound its way up the spiral stairs to Eskel’s room and he decided he’d had enough of Lambert’s ill-behaved presence. Since no one else seemed to be willing to set him straight Eskel would have to do it himself. To Eskel it was clear Lambert needed a release of some sort, and alcohol was not it.

Feet thudding down the stairs Eskel stalked through the kitchen trying to get his head in the right place. By the time he approached the mess in the main hall, broken glass and splintered wood littered everywhere, Eskel had managed to steady his heart and lungs into a normal rhythm. “Listen up, you better’d start behavin’ now. We’ve all had enough of your self hatin’ shit.” Eskel had no intention of pulling any punches, Vesemir and Geralt had already tried that.

“The fuck are you talking about? I don’t hate myself and I’ll behave when I’m good and dead, Sweetcheeks.” Turning around to face him, Lambert crossed his arms in front of his chest, puffing himself out and widening his stance. Ready for a fight.

Words or fists, Eskel was sure it didn’t matter to Lambert. Eskel sighed pinching the bridge of his nose to gather his thoughts. Looking up Eskel’s eyes bored into Lambert, glanced over at a pile of rope on a nearby bench and then back. “‘M pretty sure I can make you behave, if that’s what you need.” Nodding at the rope Eskel made his point perfectly clear.

If Lambert thought he felt out of control right now maybe he needed to know what a loss of control really felt like. Just how freeing it could really be. Eskel watched Lambert’s throat work as he swallowed. The salty tang of arousal rising in the air between them.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Eskel let a smirk curl the good side of his lips, cocking his head at Lambert questioningly.

“Fuck off.” Lambert scowled at him. “I don’t need anything from you.”

“An’ there you go again with that mouth of yours.” Shaking his head at Lambert and stepping towards the bench the smirk never left Eskel’s face. “So, what’ll it be? Gonna behave on your own or?”

Lambert’s pupils widened into broad ovals, his chest rising and falling with deep quick breaths, and Eskel could smell the musky salt thickening in the air. When Eskel’ fingers connected with the coils of rope he caught the sound of Lambert’s heartbeat somersaulting in his chest, like a rock tumbling down the deadly path to Kaer Morhen.

“Not here. Upstairs.” Eskel ordered Lambert, jerking his head in the direction of the kitchen and the stairs to his room. When Lambert didn’t immediately obey Eskel barked at him. “Move it.”

Lambert jumped, startled by the gruff tone and order, but he nodded and stepped around Eskel. Hurriedly walking through the main hall and kitchen, climbing the steps two at a time. Eskel followed him at a leisurely pace, keeping his distance and admiring the view.

* * *

Once Lambert had stepped into Eskel’s room, Eskel pushed the door closed behind them. Lambert smelled a few spilt ales and several cunts away from a whorehouse. The salty tang wafting off of him and the nervous sweat clung to the air. Eskel set the ropes on his bedside table and took a good look at Lambert.

Watched his pulse jump in his throat even as Lambert turned to stare back at him defiantly. “Have you ever done this before?” The gruffness was gone out of Eskel’s voice now. He didn’t want to hurt Lambert or scare him, only give him a sense of control and loss of it.

“What, fuck a man? Yeah, what do you think I did with Aiden on the Path, asshole?” The anger in Lambert’s words was venomous and Eskel was sure it wasn’t even pointed at him. Lambert was still raw over that loss.

“Watch’yer mouth.” Eskel raised his eyebrows at Lambert in warning. “Or I’ll spank your ass ‘til it’s cherry red. I meant, have you ever given up control? Let someone else really give you what you need?”

“I’ve paid whores to tie me up. Didn’t really do it for me though, would have been easy to get out of.” Lambert shrugged one shoulder.

“Alright, thanks for bein’ honest with me. ‘M gonna tie you up. I think you’d like that, like knowin’ what bein’ out of control really feels like. If I do somethin’ that’s too much you snap your fingers, ‘cause ‘m tired of your mouth. I’ve got a better use for it.” A few steps brought Eskel into Lambert’s space and he grabbed Lambert by the back of the neck craning his head back.

“You don’t come unless I say you can. You’re not in control any more, you hear me?” Eskel splayed a wide hand over the front of Lambert’s leathers and rubbed the heal of his hand against Lambert’s already hard cock.

“Ye- yes.” Lambert’s breath followed the word loosely, rolling out of his chest in a deep heave.

“Good boy.” Eskel couldn’t resist rewarding Lambert’s first acquiescence with a kiss, exploring his mouth and tugging Lambert’s lower lip between his own. “Very good. Now, let's start.”

Meticulously Eskel stripped Lambert out of his clothes, and Lambert wove gently back and forth on his feet while he did it. Taking up the rope again, Lambert’s breath picked up speed and Eskel smirked at him. Dragging the coiled rope up Lambert’s stomach and chest Eskel turned him around, unfurling it. The rope making a soft thwrup as it landed on the wood floor. Eskel folded it in half and began winding it around Lambert’s chest. Over his shoulders, cinching it tight and then taking first one arm and then the other pulling them behind his back and securing them in loops to the chest harness he’d woven.

“This won’t be like those whores, you won’t be able to get out. You’ll be at my whim. Hafta do as I say.” Tying it off Eskel turned Lambert around again and tugged at the harness drawing Lambert to the bed with him. There Eskel stripped off his own shirt, kicked off his boots, and sat on the edge of the bed.

With Lambert standing in front of him in between his legs Eskel dipped his head and took Lambert’s cock in his mouth. Moaned around the salty taste and pushed himself forward on it. He sucked hard back until just the tip was in his mouth and Lambert cried out in shock. For a while he spent time just tasting Lambert, sucking and licking him. Until he was hard and leaking on Eskel’s tongue.

As suddenly as Eskel had started he stopped. Threw a pillow on the floor at Lambert’s feet and stood up.

Lambert gasped, the sudden loss of the heat of Eskel’s mouth startling. “What the fuck?”

_Smack_ Eskel had leaned over to take a piece of black linen from his nightstand and his hand shot out to catch Lambert’s ass without warning.

“Ow!” Lambert danced on his feet.

Not only had Eskel caught him by surprise but Eskel also hadn’t held back. “Are you done with your mouth or do you want more?” Eskel’s voice was dead calm. No anger, no disappointment, only honesty. He’d give Lambert whatever he wanted.

“No-” Lambert swallowed, stared at Eskel’s hands, at the blindfold and the hand that had just spanked him. “-I’m, I’m good.” He seemed to shake himself out of it, looking up at Eskel’s face. “I don’t need that.”

“Alright.” Returning to stand in front of Lambert Eskel tied the blindfold around his eyes. “Kneel for me.”

Lambert was slow to obey but he did. Stepping out of his leathers and braies, Eskel set them aside and took a seat on the bed. He pulled at the chest harness, dragging Lambert across the floor on the pillow until he was right between Eskel’s legs.

“‘M gonna use you. Fuck your throat. Please myself with your mouth, and you’re gonna let me ‘cause you’re not in control here. Remember?” Eskel waited for an answer and when none was forthcoming and he repeated himself. “Remember?”

A slow nod from Lambert gave Eskel the confirmation to go on.

“You’ll take everythin’ I give you. All of it. You don’ get to decide when ‘m done. You don’ even get to decide when you breathe. That’s my choice.” Splaying his fingers under Lambert’s chin Eskel ran a thumb over Lambert’s bottom lip. Drew his mouth open and listened to his panting breaths. “An’ you don’ come until I say so.”

Tapping his cock on Lambert’s tongue Eskel sighed. Fed his cock in and drew it out, not far, not enough to make Lambert gag or struggle yet. In and out, Eskel gave a few short thrusts to let Lambert get used to the idea.

Then cradling the back of Lambert’s head, short scruffy black hard rough under his hand, Eskel pressed him forward without pause. The head of his cock bumped into Lambert’s throat and Lambert gagged, but still Eskel didn’t let up. Steady pressure finally forced Lambert’s body to give way as Eskel slid into his throat with a grunt.

Immediate Eskel let up and Lambert coughed, heaving in a breath. “Good boy. Take me again.” Eskel pressed forward while Lambert was still struggling to catch his breath, and this time he slid right in much fast, farther. The tight hot constriction of Lambert gagging around him making Eskel curl his toes.

Eskel held his cock in Lamberts’s throat for a moment and then relented. Allowing Lambert a few moments to get his breath back. He ran a hand over the front of Lambert’s throat softly. Tipped him forward and cradled the back of his head again.

With one hand in front and one in the back Eskel set a steady pace, fucking into Lambert’ mouth, dipping in and out of his throat to feel it flutter around him and then sinking all the way in and stilling there. The contractions of Lambert’s desperate attempts to breath, to dislodge him, his muscles struggling around Eskel’s cock almost sent Eskel over the edge. As much as he wanted to spill down Lambert’s throat though, Eskel wanted Lambert to feel lost. Out of control and drifting.

Pulling out and watching Lambert gasp for air, Eskel looked down to see pearly fluid drip from the tip of Lambert’s cock. “You like this?”

Before Lambert could muster and answer Eskel took his air away again with his cock. The same punishing pace. Dipping in and out, settling deep for a moment while Lambert struggled, and then fucking his throat as Eskel chased his own pleasure. “You like someone else bein’ in charge.” This time it wasn’t a question and Eskel let his foot wander, nudging up against Lambert’s swollen cock while his own sat buried in Lambert’s throat.

The only response Lambert could offer was a mute groan. The vibrations resounded up through Eskel’s cock. He pulled out and fucked in harder, faster. His orgasm just out of reach. Lambert’s throat bulged slightly under his fingers with each thrust and Eskel’s gut curled with pleasure. Balls tight he held Lambert’s face to his groin, cock deep in Lambert’s throat. Lambert swallowed and stilled.

That Lambert let Eskel hold him there sent Eskel over the edge, his cock spurting hot cum down Lambert’s throat leaving Lambert no choice but to swallow it. Eskel grunted and held firm. Unwilling to let Lambert go until he was done. Finally Lambert gagged and Eskel loosened his grip. Coughing and panting Lambert groaned roughly.

Eskel grabbed the rope harness and hauled Lambert up into his lap. Rocked them both backwards until they were laying. Eskel on his back and Lambert on his side with his legs in Eskel’s lap. Kissing Lambert hard, Eskel grasped his cock, jerking it quickly. “Such a fuckin’ good boy for me. You liked that didn’t you?”

It was only a few moments of squirming and panting in his arms before Lambert came all over Eskel’s hand and stomach. Slowing his strokes Eskel petted Lambert’s cock until he was too sensitive and started to pull away.

Wiping his hand on the sheet Eskel pulled the blindfold up a bit to look at Lambert’s eyes. Grinning he gave Lambert a short kiss. “Feel better?”

Eyes wide and still panting Lambert’s only answer was a soft nod and to roll into Eskel with a groan.

“Shh I gotcha. ‘S alright.” Soothing Lambert with a hand on his back Eskel pulled him further into the bed, wrapped them in a blanket and let Lambert drift. They’d talk later. He’d let Lambert know his door was always open.


End file.
